User talk:GodzillaFan1
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:Wiki-background page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! TheToaMaster (talk) 03:50, April 25, 2013 (UTC) Hello could you please unban me from the trollpasta wiki? I was only trying to be funny, I am sorry. I have changed the image. It is Mirrak from the elder scrolls V: Dragonborn. rights i can haz rights pl0x [[User:Superplankofdeath|'The Plank Will Kill You']] (Talk) 21:40, January 17, 2014 (UTC) UR 1 SMEXY ADMIN Notaslenderman1 (talk) 03:03, March 16, 2014 (UTC)Notaslenderman1 Re:U R UNBANNED NOW. SORRY ABOUT THIS. Thanks! Say, I like your avatar! See ya sometime. Bob the Blob (talk) 10:46, March 17, 2014 (UTC) Can I be admin? What can I do to BE Admin? Bob the Blob (talk) 19:45, March 17, 2014 (UTC) GF1? Umm, GF1? http://prntscr.com/325o37 Why is he admin? o-o As well with Plank http://prntscr.com/325ohb And Fatass XD http://prntscr.com/325o7c Someguy too! :o http://prntscr.com/325ol9 Please explain, I is confuzzed [[User:XXProValenciaXx|'XXProValenciaXx']] Please, talk to me here :3 09:48, March 19, 2014 (UTC) There admins on trollpasta wiki so there very good at editing if you get 100 edits you can be admin! And I mean here Julia [[User:SonicFanForever|'SonicFanForever']] Talk to me here! 09:56, March 19, 2014 (UTC) Goddy Can You Come to Chat? Goddy can we chat now? Come to chat again goddy? You can come to chat now it's working for me [[User:SonicFanForever|'SonicFanForever']] Talk to me here! 23:14, March 19, 2014 (UTC) HAY GF1 Hey Gawdzillur. http://prntscr.com/32fkly He has under 500 edits and admin? Dafuq. [[User:XXProValenciaXx|'XXProValenciaXx']] Please, talk to me here :3 07:54, March 20, 2014 (UTC) Come on chat LADDEH GET ON CHET SO WE CAN TALK ABOUT edmenshep [[User:XXProValenciaXx|'XXProValenciaXx']] Please, talk to me here :3 07:59, March 20, 2014 (UTC) Come To Chat Now Sorry for not replieing on chat come back on chat [[User:SonicFanForever|'SonicFanForever']] Talk to me here! 03:51, March 24, 2014 (UTC) Come to Chat! Goddy i found the right one on youtube come to chat quick! [[User:SonicFanForever|'SonicFanForever']] Talk to me here! 06:31, March 26, 2014 (UTC) Get on chat. GET ON CHAT NAO. I need yur budy to talk. -- [[User:XXProValenciaXx|'XXProValenciaXx']] Please, talk to me here :3 08:35, April 14, 2014 (UTC) Deleted? Hey, Godzillafan. I just came back to the Wiki, and noticed Taco.avi.wmv.jpg was deleted. May I ask why? Goddy, important thing Goddy, come in the chat right now. PrinceCreeper (talk) 04:08, June 28, 2014 (UTC) Top kek why was I demoted m8? SOMEGUY123 (talk) 11:37, July 7, 2014 (UTC) RE: >I was very pissed off at TPWC yesterday, so I demoted you How come? SOMEGUY123 (talk) 17:07, July 7, 2014 (UTC) k SOMEGUY123 (talk) 17:12, July 7, 2014 (UTC) RE: Ooohh, that makes sense. Anyway, let me explain: If you read Likferd's reply on BigBob's talk page, you would have realized that everyone was making fun of everyone on chat, like Bitter kicking Finn because he was British, me kicking Batman because he was American, Batman kicking Finn again because he was British again, etc. The only real argument was the one Critic had with GMP in PM (Critic apologized later btw.) We were also making IRA jokes. I said spam was allowed for only 1 hour so people could get their anger out. >I was already paranoid with Metafawker's annoying behavior. This is EXACTLY why we decided to ban Meta. That "DAILY REMINDER THAT HE WANTS HITLER INSIDE HIM" stuff started when Aeterna Chaeo said "I WANT HITLER INSIDE ME" so we decided to joke around. The "PUT IT IN YOUR MOUTH" stuff happened when Batman was joking around with me about 4 days ago and I said "DUDE PUT IT IN YOUR MOUTH" and Batman said "* put it in his mouth" me and Zy lel'd for hours. Basically this. SOMEGUY123 (talk) 22:58, July 7, 2014 (UTC) u:dev sexy page thing Sorry for late reply, issues. Idk why its doing that at the top. It didnt before...also, can you transfer my admin rights to my new account, or, if you dont want me anymore you can demote me, whitchever floats your boat. Report Hi, I'd like to report a user named CasualzillaFan1. He looks like a casual SSB3DS player, and he keeps abusing the kick button, which is strictly against the HFW Chat rules. If you can casually ban him forever, that'd be great. Thanks! St00pidism's Shit Hole|Inquiries 04:20, December 7, 2014 (UTC) Chet Chet pls. we want you 03:50, January 4, 2015 (UTC) RE: Yey Yey, Numeracy. Tritnew (talk) 06:20, February 15, 2015 (UTC) ALRIGHTY THEN Actually, i did make "im here for now" a blog page. and i just enjoy caping the beginning of every word. OnlyOnTuesday's (talk) 01:55, March 9, 2015 (UTC)OnlyOnTuesday's Hmm... We should chat together one day. :P TheToaMaster (Talk)토 스티 21:51, March 23, 2015 (UTC) What Happended With The Wiki? What the shit happended to It? I mean, just saying. Did someone upload a bunch of NSFW stuff. Tritnew (talk) 02:12, March 30, 2015 (UTC) Should This Page Be Deleted? http://have-fun.wikia.com/wiki/Rick_Roller_and_The_Evil_Six_(part_2) Just wanna know before I take It off, It Is a NSFW page after all. Tritnew (talk) 21:59, April 11, 2015 (UTC) it is almost time I am so freakin' pumped!!! TheToaMaster (Talk)토 스티 02:11, April 17, 2015 (UTC) DO SOMETHING ABOUT THE GODDAMN INJUSTICE Okay, so first you ban me for a week when the proper ban length for my first offense "drama" that Kerbin actually started was only supposed to be a day, then you think you're being more logical by lowering it to three days. WHOOPDEY FUCKING DOO, NOW IT'S SLIGHTLY LESS INACCURATE. I had to spend all day with the assholes from TPWC that sided with Kerbin in his bullshit argument raiding my fucking Tumblr and harassing all goddamn day. When are you going to get off your ass and do something about it? I would've told you on TPW, BUT YOU FUCKING BANNED ME BECAUSE THE KERBINDICK THAT YOU WERE SUCKING DEMANDED THAT YOU BLOCK ME ON THE MAIN SITE ALSO TO PREVENT ME FROM DEFENDING MY ARGUMENT. Go ahead and ban me here too. I don't even use this shit site. You need to listen to reason and you should've at least given me a chance to defend my point because we all know it was Kerbin that started the drama. You saw it with your own eyes last night. Do the right thing: unban me and reinstate my rights, and while you're at it, remove Kerbin's because he was only meant to be a temp mod according to his story, and SG just forgot to remove his rights. Besides, he was the one who started baiting me and it's unfair that I have to put up with this shit and he doesn't. HE HAD A WHOLE GODDAMN CULT FOLLOWING TO FLAME ME WITH. BE A GOOD ADMIN: DO SOMETHING ABOUT IT. BE FAIR. — ThatCelticFurry (talk | ) 06:07, May 10, 2015 (UTC) RE: How to become a staff guy I cannot find the pages on how to become a staff guy. Where are the pages, and how do I become a staff guy? Thanks. You are next. 18:37, June 7, 2015 (UTC) Message I need to talk with you, can you meet me on chat here? Shining-Armor (talk) 00:15, August 3, 2015 (UTC) HEY DUDE IN KAES U DIN'T KNO THE MEDAI WEEKEE PAEGZ R UNLOKD. (talk | ) GF What program do you use to make the background? Just curious. (talk | ) Hey. Yeeeeah, if you can get on the chat, that would be greeeat. TheToaMaster (Talk)토 스티 21:37, October 20, 2015 (UTC) i found a picture for "Doc and Mharti Travel Across the world" ;) hello are u soopakoopa soopakoopa if tis is u if it is do u mind if i ask u a uestion if u replyLeo067s (talk) 00:33, April 15, 2016 (UTC)